Roleplay Page For WindClan/Archive
In WindClan... "Featherstar! Featherstar! Shadowclan is attacking!" I yell to the new leader of Windclan, Featherstar. ¶Icewish¶ 19:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC)' I looked up. "Can I fight? I am the leader's apprentice so I should fight!" I growled.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 14:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) "Windclan, you cowardly prey stealers!" Shouted Moonstar to Featherstar. "Windclan has done no such thing!" Shouted back Featherstar. ♥Icewish♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 15:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw stopped talking to Silverpaw, his enemy/Friend. He looked Moonstar and fluffed up his fur with anger. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) "Get off of my you oversized cocroche!" Shouted my brother, Fireheart. "Keep your sharp tongue behind your fangs, snake!" Shouted the Shadowclan warrior. My brother was the medicine cat of Windclan, so he had no training as a warrior. Yes, he was strong, but he did not know how to use that strength. I rushed to his side, knocking the Shadowclan warrior of his feet. The fighting stoped. Every pair of eyes in the clearing watched the two leaders fight dangerously close to a deep, dark cavern. "Stop fighting! You'll fall into the cavern!" Shouted both of the clans. No leader could survive that fall, It was far to deep. "You two stop fighting." Said the former leader of Windclan Spottedstar. The leaders stopped. "I may be old, but I know the difference between right and wrong. Featherstar, I expect more from my daughter." Said Spottedstar. "Y-Yes mother." Said Featherstar, ashamed. "Moonstar, you call yourself a leader?" You already have one cat dead on your side. If my bones did'nt hurt so bad I would have chased you and your clan's butts back to your territory!" Moonstar just looked down, not daring to look at the old she-cat in the eye. "Shadowclan, we are going home." Said Moonstar as she turned to leave. The Shadowclan cats left the clearing. ♥Icewish♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 19:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw's tail dropped. "Bye." she whispered Gloomily. Gustpaw nodded and watched his friend leave sympathetically. She was a great friend, even though she was a Shadowclan cat. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) "Gustpaw! Stop staring at that shadowclan apprentice!" He meowed. He ran into the trees this would be his first time in many times to finally see Daisyleaf. 22:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw followed him. He saw him with Daisyleaf. Gustpaw leaped out of the bushes and pinned the warrior down. "You mouse-brain! I'm telling Featherstar!" He hissed into his face. He ran off to tell featherstar, to fast for the others. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "No gustpaw, wait! I wouldn't met her anymore if you don't tell." (he wasn't supposed to even see daisyleaf cause she is in the nursery so she can't come and meet mudsplash anymore but it's ok) Mudsplash felt his heart beating loudly. Why did Gustpw have to follow him? 22:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw ran faster, but then tripped and fell into a river. It flowed even closer to camp. He swam to the gorse tunnel, and then leaped out of the river, his paws weak. He fell to the ground and growled. He felt so weak! {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:19, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Blueswipe spotted Gustpaw. "What's wrong?" Prickl ar:D 22:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw breathed in air. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:23, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "Gustpaw?" She meowed more worried now. she spotted mudsplash. "What's with him?" She asked Mudsplash. Prickl ar:D 22:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "i-i don't know..............." He mewed. He couldn't let Gustpaw give away his secret. 23:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw smerked at Mudsplash to tell him it was time for revenge. "He is mates with Daisyleaf!" Gustpaw growled. Blueswip looked suprised. "I'm not joking!" growled Gustpaw. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) "he means ivyleaf!" he mewed quickly. he glared at Gustpaw. Why did gustpaw want revenge on him? He had seen gustpaw taking intrest in that silvery pretty shadowclan she-cat! 16:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw hissed and ran off and told Featherstar. "Is this true, gustpaw?" Featherstar asked. Gustpaw nodded. "Well Mudsplash, what do you have to say for yourself? Should i kick you out?" Featherstar asked. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) A cat the size of an apprentice walked into camp... Sweetflower Calling all the monsters!{C 21:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Featherstar flashed around. "We'll decide your fate later, Mudsplash." she growled. Gustpaw walked to the river with his mentor. "was that true?" she asked him. "Yes, my mentor. I tackled him to!" Gustpaw growled. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:32, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The cat looked at the rest of them. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters!{C 21:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Featherstar walkied over to Mudsplash. "You got one more chance, but if we catch you with Daisyleaf again, your gone!" Featherstar meowed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:55, October 14, 2011 (UTC) The cat was a white/pale tom with firey red eyes. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters!{C 22:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Mudsplash gulped. He would get revenge on gustpaw! "Yes featherstar." he stalked off to the warrior`s den. I just want to sleep. Leafster "Hello?" the cat meowed. "Is anyone here?" he meowed again. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters!{C 13:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "What do you want, loner?!" Feaherstar asked. Gustpaw looked at the loner. "Mabye he wants a tail kicking!" he growled. Gustpaw flexed his claws. "Oh hush up, you show-off!" hissed Featherstar. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:12, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I saw Featherstar talking to the loner. ♥Icy♥ May Starclan Light Your Path 16:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "First of all I'm not a loner" he meowed casually. "Second of all, I have come to join, StarClan have sent me here" he meowed. "Third of all, I don't need a tail kicking from a apprentice who can't beat another apprentice, I saw in the presence of StarClan" he meowed. "You aren't in the position to discourage or mock me" he meowed. "My name, is Glueleaf" he meowed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters!{C 20:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "Yesh! Only Starclan cats who are stupid would send you!" hissed Gustpaw. "If you want to join, you have to learn to respect cats, you too, Gustpaw!" Featherstar growled to the two cats. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) "None of StarClan are stupid" he meowed. "I already know how to respect cats" he meowed. "No need to be mean or hostile" he meowed. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters!{C 23:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) "Oh! Then your NOT Starcaln!" hissed Gustpaw. "QUIET! Both of you! Or you'll both be apprentices! Now, both say your sorry!" growled Featherstar. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Glueleaf didn't flinch, nor did he say sorry, "It was a waist of time coming here" he meowed. "I'll go to RiverClan instead, they will have much better luck with their prophacy than" he meowed. "Also, Featherstar, you hav eno reason to prevoke me, for I am more powerful than you in StarClan" he meowed and started walking away. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 21:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I looked at Glueleaf as he left camp. Featherstar and Gustpaw made a mistake, a mistake I am sure they will pay for.... ★ Icy ★ Super Cool★ 21:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) She watched the stranger leave. There was something about this cat that made her stiffin. Was it his looks? No but the way he talked, his voice it seemed familiar.............................. Kit hood! Prickl ar:D 21:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Featherstar and Gustpaw didn't flinch. "We won't even need to pay a mouse-tail! riverclan will be SOOO annoyed!" hissed Gustpaw. He walked away to camp. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Glueleaf looked back. "You'll be sorry" he meowed a hint of a growl in his voice and walked through the exit. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters!{C 20:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I padded up to Gustpaw. "Gustpaw! How could you drive away that cat! And sence when did your oppinion matter in a leader's work!" I scolded. ♥Icewish♥ 20:44, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Every cat could hear Glueleaf's footsteps fade away as he padded to RiverClan. (Does anyone have a free cat I could rp?) Sweetflower Calling all the monsters!{C 20:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I walked away from the stunned apprentice. "Hey Mothflight, Waterleaf, and Lightflash, go hunt!" I shouted. (You can chose from one of those cats, Sweetflower) "To bad your not my mentor! You can't tell me what to do!" retorted Gustpaw. "You two both shut up!" hissed Featherstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I payed no attention to the apprentice's smart-remarks. ♥Icewish♥ 23:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Suddenly, the deputy, Runningsky, came from the Warriors den to consult Featherstar about Glueleaf. |AniFre 15:49, November 11, 2011 (UTC)AnimeFreakout1239 I was outside of camp late at night. At least seven cats surounded me, pelts covered in shadow. They slashed at me, and I was to weak to doge them. I fell to the ground, life ebbing away. There eyes blazing with merciless fire and claws stained red with blood. A horrible pain coursed throgh my body, then Starclan welcomed me into the night sky. Icy Awesome! 16:10, November 11, 2011 (UTC) (My new cat's name is Windfeather) I was sent on a border patrol in the early morning with Nightfern and Stormwind. We found Icebreezes bloody corpse covered in rogue scent. "What should we do about Glueleaf, Featherstar?" Gustpaw heard Runningsky ask Featherstar. |AniFre 21:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) (Gustpaw is MY cat!) Gustpaw snorted. "Nothing. He is some stupid cat!" growled Gustpaw. He flicked his tail aand walked away.---- Featherstar sighed. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "I'm not entirely sure that he is some stupid cat..," said Runningsky to Featherstar, "He seemed serious about what he said. Do you think we should follow him?" |AniFre 01:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Heck no! He's in Riverclan! We'll be ripped to shreds!" hissed Featherstar.---- Gustpaw ate a mouse. He snorted in agreement wtih Featherstar. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I draged Icebreeze's body back to camp for the death ceremony. "Is anyone going to help me?" I asked. Icy Awesome! 16:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blueswipe tugged on Icebreze's body. "She was a good deputy. Runningsky seems to be a good one as well." Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 20:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "How'd she die?" asked Gustpaw. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "And sence when did you care about anyone but yourself?" I hissed, still upset that he drove Glueleaf away. Icy Awesome! 20:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "We should put her in the center of camp for her vigil, now. StarClan will want to welcome her as a noble and honorable warrior. I'll help you carry her body," Runningsky says. |AniFre 21:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Thank you, Runningsky," I said. I looked at my sisters corpse. She didn't deserve to die this way. Icy Awesome! 21:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "But still, as Gustpaw asked earlier, do any of you know how she died? It seems as though she was murdered. There are scratches everywhere." I ask, anger and sorrow raging inside me. |AniFre 21:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Rogues," I replied. Icy Awesome! 21:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I could feel my fur on the back of my neck start to rise. "Let's try to find them," I suggested, "I'd love to sink my claws into that mange-ridden excuse of a group of cats. They must be mouse-brained to try to mess with us! We could teach them to never try anything with WindClan ever again." |AniFre 21:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "I agree, lets go and talk to Spottedstar about this," I sugested. Icy Awesome! 21:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Okay," I said, then started to lead the way. (Isn't the leader Featherstar?) |AniFre 21:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry, I get them mixed up sometimes) We entered Featherstar's den. (It's O.K for you to RP Featherstar, her user is inactive) Icy Awesome! 21:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Featherstar, if I may, we need to talk to you about Icebreeze," I said. (Could you please roleplay her? I don't know much about Featherstar's personality.) |AniFre 22:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) She nodded. "This morning, I found Icebreezes body on a morning border patrol. We beleive rogues killed her," I said. "Hey Windfeather, did you cheak the corpse for any scent?" asked Fireheart as he walked into the den. "Of couse I did," I replied. "We come out here and cheak it again," he said. All four of us padded outside. "There's not just rogue sent on here, but Shadowclan scent as well. And here claw's have peices of Vinetail's fur in them," he said. Icy Awesome! 22:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Blueswipe sat down. Rage filled her belly. She wanted to rip that evil peice of fox-dung apart! Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 22:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Let's launch an attack," I said. "No! You you warriors think? It's only Vinetail and mabey one other Shadowclan cat. No reason to attack the whole of Shadowclan. I can talk to Featherpelt at the quarter-moon gathering tomarrow," said Fireheart. Icy Awesome! 22:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "I agree with Fireheart. We should think before we act. I say we track the trail they made from where Windfeather found Icebreeze's body," I said. |AniFre 22:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "That will lead us right to the ShadowClan camp. There all the sents will be swirled around. Besides, Moonstar wont like us barging in in the middle of the day." I replied. "Let me give a message to Featherpelt tomorrow night. She can tell Moonstar, and knowing that Moonstar is a good leader, will exile him, or even to our benifit, kill him. Then we can take on those rogues. Do you understand?" said Fireshadow. Icy Awesome! 22:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "You're right, I understand. You know, you are making more deputy-like decisions than I am right now..," I said. |AniFre 22:48, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "I'm the medicine cat, so you have to listen to me, and she's my sister so you should listen to her too," replied Fireheart. Icy Awesome! 22:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "Okay, sorry, I got carried away," I replied degectedly. |AniFre 22:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) "It's O.K, Fireheart will send the message tomarrow," I said Icy Awesome! 23:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw entered the den as well. "What's happening?" he asked. (just to let you guys know, Gustpaw is the "Teacher's pet".) SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "We have found ShadowClan scent on Icebreeze's corpse," I said. |AniFre 00:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "I bet it was that fox-breathed Silverpaw!" hissed Gustpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "It was Vinetail, Gustpaw. If you paid more attention, we wouldn't have to repeat ourselves over and over again," said Fireheart. Icy Awesome! 17:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "I wasn't in here!" retorted Gustpaw.---- Featherstar sighed. "He wasn't in here. We can't hear through walls." meowed Featherstar. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Like I care," replied Fireheart. "But we still need to find the rogues who killed her," Icy Awesome! 17:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpwa snorted. "You don't care about dirt!" he retorted. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Fireheart smiled. "The rogues scent train we can track," I said Icy Awesome! 17:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Should we organize a patrol to track the scent?" I asked Featherstar. |AniFre 19:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Yes, can you lead it, Runningsky?" asked Featherstar. Icy Awesome! 19:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "I would like to go!" Blueswipe shouted. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 20:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Sure I'll lead the patrol. I'll take Blueswipe, Gustpaw, and Windfeather. Windfeather can lead us to where they found Icebreeze's body, and we can track the rogue scent from there. Is that okay with you, Featherstar?" I asked. |AniFre 20:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Blueswipe skipped with joy. "I'll rip 'em to shreds!" She vowed. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 21:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Save your energy for the battle, Blueswipe," I warned. |AniFre 21:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Don't forget the medicine cat" said Fireheart. "You warriors can't tell the difference between fox and badger scent." The patrol left and I showed them the place where I found her body. Icy ❀Awesome! 21:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "It looks like the trail leads off into ThunderClan territory," I said, "Do you think we should warn Gingerstar about this, Fireheart?" |AniFre 21:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "When you have a medicine cat on you patrol it means peace, she shouln't mind," said Fireheart. "Let be careful though," I said Icy ❀Awesome! 21:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) We started toward the ThunderClan border and waited for a patrol. After a long time, we spotted one. "It's Silverlightning, LoudEagle, and Seedpaw," I said. |AniFre 21:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw saw Seedpaw fluff up her fur. Gustpaw snorted. "What do you want?" growled Silverlightning. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "We need to talk to Gingerstar, and as for what we want, that information is for Gingerstar," I said, trying to keep my neck fur from rising. |AniFre 22:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "What are you flea bitten dogs doing here?" the hissed. Fireheart steped forward and said "We are simply tracking down the rogues who killed Icebreeze. They passed throgh your territory not very long ago. By any chance have you seen them?" They said nothing and they still looked hostile. "Come on, even you wouldn't hurt a medicine cat. Now just give us an awnser and we'll be on our way." I said Blueswipe snorted. "We come in peace!" she added. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 22:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "The last time i saw one was on the trp to bloodclan." mewed Silverlightning. {C SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:09, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Loudeagle's sharp gaze was on me. "Where's your riverclan mate?" I hissed so only he could hear. He looked away instantly. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 22:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Thank you, now we will be on our way," said Fireheart. We started to walk away. Icy ❀Awesome! 02:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I padded up to Fireheart. "They had just gone past the trail that the rogues had made in their territory. The scent wasn't stale yet, so do you suppose that they could have been lying to us about not seeing or scenting any?" I asked. |AniFre 02:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Gustpaw was trying to scent rouges. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I padded up to my mentor, Fireheart. I was careful with every step I take. I was blind, but my aura ability "helps" me see. "Fireheart, I wonder where the rouges went." I asked, shaking my long fur to get rid of the dust on it. --Avalanchestrike 01:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) "Then try to track their scent," he replied. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I scent carefully the area when my nose finds are very faint scent of rouges. "Hey, Fireheart," I called to him "I think I found the scent!" I continued, walking slowly towards the scent. --Avalanchestrike 01:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) (RPing Fireheart) "Great,' I said. A vision flashed through my mind. I saw Avalanchepaw bein attacked by a snake. "Don't go near there!" I yowled as I pushed her out of the way just before the snake bit her. It bit me instead and slithered away. "Are you alright!" shouted my sister. "Fine, I-I think. It was just a king snake," I replied. But yet I wasn't sure, coral and king snakes look awfuly simaler. My vison started to blur. "Oh Starcla-," I said as I fell to the grong. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) "Fireheart!" I screamed. I was light-headed since he knocked me against a rock. I used my ability to find him. When I found him, I scented blood and venom. "Do something!" Featherstar yowled to me. --Avalanchestrike 01:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC) "You can't cure coral snake pioson, no herb it stong enough," I said. I remembered a story an elder had told me when I was a kit. It was about two brothers. One whas a medicine cat, the other a warrior. The warrior was bit by a coral snake, and the medicine cat could do nothing for him. But for the love of his brother he tried everything to save him. Once his brother was on the brink of death, the medicine cat's forbidden love came down to him from Starclan. She granted him a leaf filled with StarClan's stream water. She told him to give it to his brother, and faded into the sky. Filled with hope and a wish that he could have saved her from death as well, he gave the water to his brother, who was about to die. His brother instantly recovered. Legend has it that The leftover water became a pool somewhere deep in the forest, but no one has ever found it. (Suggest that we find the pool) Icy Happy Holidays! 01:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) (I need to RP Avalanchepaw) "Why don't we try to find the pool that Dustfeather, the elder, told us?" suggested Windfeather. "Are you stupid or something. That is just a myth," retorted Fireblaze. Avelanchpaw drifted of for a moment. "I-I saw the pool! It is near this place, and on Shadowclan territory!" said Avalanchepaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 00:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) "But I can't go alone," I said "It dangerous to leave WindClan without a medicine cat!" I turn to Featherstar. "Someone has to go with me," I said. --Avalanchestrike 20:12, December 31, 2011 (UTC) "I can go!" I shouted. I didn't want to find a dead Avalanchpaw in any one's territory. I would protect the young, but strong apprentice. (I'm rp Avalanchpaw, sorry) Avalanchpaw wasn't fond of blueswipe, but she knew that her patrol needed all the warriors they could get. Prickl ar 16:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) "Alright," I said. "I need one or two more cats on this patrol!". Featherstar nods to Mudsplash and Gustpaw. "You two go ahead with Blueswipe and Avalanchepaw," Featherstar said. --Avalanchestrike 18:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, let me go as well!" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:02, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Let's go," I said "before time runs out for Fireheart!". I turn to my mentor. Please hang in there, Fireheart I thought. (Icewish, who r u RP)--Avalanchestrike 23:05, January 1, 2012 (UTC)(Win (Windfeather) We started to travel in ShadowClan teritory. The sun started to set. "Do you know were to go?" I asked Avalanchepaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) "I seen it in a vision," I replied. "Besides why do you want to know?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable about her asking that. (Is Windfeather a tom or she-cat?) --Avalanchestrike 23:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) (She-cat) "Well, it wouldn't be much help if you were leading us in circles, would it?" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," I said "I tell you." Before I say anything, I noticed something different. "Um, Windfeather," I said "Where is Gustpaw and Mudsplash?" --Avalanchestrike 23:20, January 1, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, they're right behind-" I turned around to see them missing. "Oh fox dung," I muttered. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) "Great," I muttered "This is just great. We have to find them before-" I sense a ShadowClan patrol ahead. "Uh-oh," I said to Windfeather. --Avalanchestrike 23:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) "Quick, run!" I whispered. We ran deeper into the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC) "Where do we hide?" I asked. "They'll smell our scent anyway!" --Avalanchestrike 23:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Blueswipe hurtled after Avalanchpaw and Windfeather. "Hello?" she hissed as the forest stood still. (I'm on this patrol too :D) Prickl ar 00:04, January 2, 2012 (UTC)( (Sorry!) I foud a small puddle. "Roll yourselves in here!" I ordered. We did and ran deeper. I smelled the sent of water. It seemed crisper and sweeter than just your average puddle or stream. "Follow me," I said as I closed in on the scent.☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) (sorry, I knew I was forgetting someone though)"We found the pool," I said. I found some moss on a rock and soaked it up the pool water. "Here," I gave the moss to Windfeather and Blueswipe. "Go on ahead," I hissed "I'll catch up!". As they ran ahead to give the water to Fireheart, I turned to the pool. "I wonder if this will cure my blindness," I muttered to myself. Be fore I can take a drink, I heard pawsteps. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I turned around and I noticed it was Silverpaw and Moonstar with their patrol. --Avalanchestrike 17:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) We ran for a long time. We finally found Fireheart with Featherstar. We gave him the water and his eyes opened. "W-Where's Avalanchepaw?" he asked. "She stayed at the pool," I replied. "Why?" he asked. "I dunno," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 18:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I need help fast. "Well?" Moonstar snarled. I shrank back against her foul breath. "Me...I-I," I started. (Sorry, I'm RP Silverpaw). "Who cares?" Silverpaw hissed. She was bigger than me by five moons. "Can we take her back to camp, Moonstar?" She said to Moonstar. StarClan help me! --Avalanchestrike 18:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Moonstar shot a glaze at me. I tried not to flinch from her cold gaze, even though I couldn't see her. She lets out a hiss of approval and her warriors surround me. I jumped over their heads and raked one of them on their side. Silverpaw jumped on me, dragging me to the ground. I collapsed under her weight. Then, One warrior I think his name was Shadeclaw grabbed my scruff. I knew that I was going to be carried to back to their camp. I then passed out from my injures. --Avalanchestrike 01:02, January 4, 2012 (UTC) We started to search for her. We tracked her to the ShadowClan camp. "It's to dangerous to go in by ourselves," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ May Starclan Light Your Path 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 01:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Archive